campaignsmhfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Ma’kyu
Lee Ma’kyu(Juster) Backstory Lee Ma’kyu was born to a coastal village in a series of Archipelagos off the main trade island of Ne’hon. The village was smaller, mostly fisherman, various artisan, with a small handful of traders. The women of Lee’s village typically would handle the livestock and the agriculture, along with tending to the children. Lee was born to a single father, which was uncommon, even amongst these coastal towns. Many families in the village were made from passing sailors or pirates looking to sate their boredom amongst the variety of woman the island-chain had to offer. While it was uncommon on both accounts, certain anomalies are often said to be drawn to one another. His father, Joho, along with his grandfather, Shishi, were hand’s off in their approach with their child. As far back as Lee could remember, these were the only two he had, they lived a humble life, but Lee never had any complaints. He was an observant boy, and while not as soft-spoken as his father, Lee’s passion mirrored Joho’s right down the twinkle in his eyes. Unlike his father, who wasn’t exceptional at any one particular thing, Lee would take long, expansive walks, only to quickly return home to record and catalog what he had seen. From a young age, it was clear that Lee was a boy of movement and adventure.By the age of 4 he had already walked the perimeter of his home island. By the age of 7, while other boys were learning to fish, or farm, Lee had already taken his first steps on the mainland. He could often be found counting his steps to himself as he walked the beaches, or walking the streets backwards to retrace his footsteps as he traveled. It didn’t take more than a year’s time before Lee could walk the main trade island blindfolded, or so he says. When the elders would talk, they would always praise the boy for his “Strong sense of direction and internal compass”. When Lee reached the age of 10, his father sat him down and told him the story of the first time Joho met Vaportine. This was the first time Joho had talked about Lee’s mother… ~~--**--~~ Lee’s father was born Joho I’ppan to Chichi T’dano(read Tah-dah-noh) who had become widowed while Joho was still in infancy. Joho was never one to play with the other children, having been born between two generations, Joho had trouble connecting with the younger kids who were only focused on play; and he couldn’t speak with the older kids and young adults. They would put all of their focus into their craft, or trade, and wouldn’t have time for young Joho. Joho grew up under his father’s care, accepting his life as a general store owner. Upon reaching manhood, the age of 20, Joho began to run the shop along side his father. It was around this time, he met her. Lee’s mother was a renown smuggler and captain for a pirate crew of growing notoriety, her cloud troupe. She had been known by the name “Vaportine”, and along with her trusted boat, The Nimbostratus, she would provide a unique service to those who traversed the waters to the northern-most continent. Transportation or acquisition of goods, people, information, even going so far as offering her services to the protection of ships who would pay. She had managed to get her foot in the door of every organization using these trade routes. Because of this, Vaportine was no stranger to the trade island of Ne’Hon and its sister islands. On one fateful day, she found herself shored along the coast of a series of archipelagos near Juberation City. It was there they first met. Joho was in town picking up some supplies from a trade-convoy who had just pulled into port. Among them, Vaportine and her crew had hidden themselves amongst the traders, they had been hired for protection. There are people who would call this next encounter fate, or destiny. Joho had just dropped off his order to the general store, and had entered a neighboring bar to pass the time while his order was gathered together. Upon entering the establishment, he found himself staring up at the back of a man who didn’t seem keen on moving. Opposite this behemoth was a small woman, clad in leather, hand hovering over what appeared to be a hilt. The mountain spoke “I don’t care if you are a woman. All are equal under law and order” he held up a fist to show the words “Law” inscribed on his left, with “order” messily scrawled across the right. The woman scoffed. This was enough, and the large man swung his arm in wildly. He met resistance. Joho had managed to maneuver himself to take the blow. A heavy thud resounded throughout the bar, and Joho hit a neighboring table. The man seemed shocked, but noticed Joho’s extended finger as he followed it to its source. Her blade was drawn. Behind her, the bar’s surface-level noise had been silenced; all eyes turned towards the entrance. The collective gaze was piercing, like her blade. The Behemoth almost seemed to shrink, as he turned to exit. The silence hung for only a moment, broken by the sound of shattering glass. Joho made an attempt to stand, struggling at first, a few glasses fell in his first attempt. He looked up to find a hand offering to help him with a toothy grin attached to the other end. The rest is history. At least that’s what he said to me that day. ~~--**--~~ I had only seen my father cry over two things in my life. That had been the first, the second came just six months later. I had managed to catch a ferry to Hoirum Island, the ship captains weren’t in any rush on this particular day. Looking back I wish they were. We had only been on the water for what felt like a few minutes. The Ne’hon coastline was still visible from the boat to boot! No one would ever expect pirates to attack so close to shore. I guess that’s why they did it. The ship was hit, I still remember the boom resonating through my body as I hit the water. When I woke up, it was dark, I could hear a faint voice mumbling behind me. It was female, though I couldn’t recognize it at first. It sounded distant. Almost weak. I still remember the first thing she said “A-Are you...awake?” There were long pauses between her words. She sounded young, not much older than me. “If...If you could do me a favor. Would you be able...to keep me company?” I remember her hand was on my shoulder before I could even turn. “Sorry...two favors. If you could just continue facing that way…I’m...sorry. I just don’t want anyone to see me.” Her hand was warm. Warm and damp. I didn’t think anything of it then. “I promise” I choked out. There was a long pause “My name...is Dia. What brings...you here?” She sounded strained, almost like she was struggling to stay awake. The flood of memories rushed in as I found the power to speak. “I…” my voice cracked as I tried to continue “I was on a ship heading over to Hoirum, there was a boom…” It was slight, but I swear her hand tightened. “Pirates” I could feel the scorn in her voice. My voice cut the silence. “Where are we?” I managed to stand, everything seemed to work. “Is this close to Ne’hon?” I made my first mistake here. I managed to walk far enough away where her hand couldn’t catch me. It’s still burned into my mind. The wreckage. Her face. That smile. Why was she smiling? Behind me, and strewn across the beach, were the wreckage of two ships. They appeared to have collided, with body parts littering the beach. Dia lay before me. Parts of her body were mangled and disfigured. The hand that had been resting on my shoulder could hardly even be called a ‘Hand’. She was still smiling. “You broke your promise...you liar” I swear, she giggled. I couldn’t find the words to respond. “Could you...keep me company for a while?”. I approached her slowly, though her eyes were closed, she responded as I drew near. “So..Mr....I”m sorry I didn’t catch your name” She couldn’t have been any older than I was, I found the will to respond “Lee” I felt her hand grab for mine, after a few failed attempts i was able to guide it to mine. “Are you an...an artist? It seems your hands have worked with very fine tools” I was taken aback. She could tell? Even like this? I'm sure my surprise was palpable. Her laughter broke the silence, as it faded into light coughs. “I'm sure...whatever it is you do. It's beautiful.” her words sounded so genuine. I had an mission. “If I drew something, could I show you” my energy found me. I quickly began to work quicker than I ever had. I had recognized my bearings by this point. For a fleeting moment I thought, “I can save her”. I finished what I was drawing and went to help her up. “Is this okay?” I remember asking as I surveyed her mangled body. Her legs were lost, some sinew poked out in various places. I tried to keep my gaze averted. She was sitting up now, luckily there was a sturdy piece of dry-wood nearby. I sat for what felt like an eternity before I finally saw her eyes open. I will remember that sparkling blue for as long as I live, I swear they twinkled just like the night sky. “Is this...a map?” she wasn’t able to hide her surprise. She extended her hand to one of the corners “Is this...where we are?” I nodded, unable to form the words. I felt her hand against mine. It was slight, but I could feel her squeezing. “Are you tired? Will you rest with me for a while?” I couldn’t have known. I approached, almost in a trance, I started to fade as I fell to the ground. In my last moments of consciousness I was able to catch a few of her final words. “I knew it would be beautiful...I hope you can show me that home of yours some day” ~~*~~ I awoke as the boat hit the shore, jolting up. A larger man stopped me. “Son. Son can you hear me?” I sat up, dazed. He rubbed his eye with his free hand before nodding. The man was embracing him before he know it. “Thank the gods…” He was sobbing. It worsened as I spoke up. “How...how is she?” The man stood and turned away “You never left her side…we couldn’t even get you to let go of her hand…” It felt as if he had more to say, but he turned to leave. She felt cold, I was caught in a whirlwind, I heard a familiar voice snap me out of my stupor. “Lee! Lee! Is that you? Thank the gods” the voice picked up, as the shouting resonated along the coast. Joho vaulted over the side of the grounded boat landing a few feet away from his son. ' ' '' What will follow: -Who saved Lee -Lee in present time Category:PC